Boarding School
by Usako08
Summary: changed name from SakuraPrincess hogwarts starts at the age of sixteen. in this world relationships have already been formed so come and see if these relationships will stand the stress of school and time. totally disregards all the books and has slash HD
1. Chapter 1

Boarding school

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I think? And if I did own Harry and Draco definitely wouldn't be enemies.**

Young Harry Potter was sitting on his bed talking to his boyfriend, Draco, when an owl suddenly flew past his window before doubling back and tapping at the window. Harry went to open the window for the owl, when suddenly it flew right in which was when he remembered that he'd opened it earlier that day. The owl then dropped a letter on his bed before taking off.

At that exact moment Draco started to worry on the other end of the line as he'd just asked his boyfriend an extremely important question to which he was receiving no answer. Finally when he'd had enough he screamed at Harry, "Are you even listening to me, or are you giving me the silent treatment for some unknown reason!"

Harry chose that moment to start paying attention again and so getting yelled at came as quite a shock. That being the case, he decided that he had better explain what was happening and fast. 

"I'm really sorry Dray, it's just that this owl came and dropped a letter on my bed and I was just really confused because I've never seen an owl in the daytime before in all my 16 years. I've never heard of this school either? Forgive me?" he asked using the tone of voice that would make Draco agree to anything, even ending his own life.

"Of course I forgive you Ri, so what school is it? I want to know right now."

"Hogwarts school, Of Witchcraft and Wizardry" was the reply.

"Hogwarts? Yes! You do know what this means, right Ri? It means we get to go to school together. Really, I can't believe you haven't heard of Hogwarts before though. I mean, sure you lived in America for most of your life, we both did, but even I know about Hogwarts. Anyway, when are we going to go shopping? I will seriously need a new wardrobe for school and so will you. After all, every Pureblood must look presentable and give off a superior image, don't you agree?"

"I know all my clothes are so uninhabitable and I can't wait! As for not hearing about Hogwarts, you know how Siri is, I mean, he never even talks about my parents much anymore, I guess it's too hard for him. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? I was gonna go to Diagon Alley to buy my new Quicksilver servicing Kit anyway."

"Ya sure, see you then babe. Bye"

"Ya, bye."

Both boys then settled down for bed dreaming of what adventures they would have and what students they could terrorize while at school.

A/n I hope you like this story and the next chapter of Harry Malfoy should be out soon. Thanks to my beta and everyone who reads this and please review.

Laterz,

SakuraPrincess


	2. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

Boarding School

Permanent Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter?

Diagon Alley and The Hogwarts Express

The next morning at around seven-thirty our young hero was just waking up to a leisurely breakfast in bed when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet Dray in Diagon Alley and then after that, get on the Hogwarts Express as today was September 1st. That being said, he jumped out of bed, startling his house elf Dobby, who Dray had given him a few years ago, and quickly performed an advanced cleaning charm before gelling his hair into spikes and dressing in a tight shirt which had the words 'God made me handsome what the fuck did he do to you' written on the front. He pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants with chains running all over and a pair of Dragon Hide boots before putting in all his piercings that he had taken out the day before. He then grabbed a piece of toast before apparating to Diagon Alley.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

When Harry got there his first stop was Gringotts where he got out a bag of galleons and sickles before heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies and buying his Quicksilver servicing kit and some other things that he thought he might need. Harry then headed to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions where he was sure that he would find his extremely fashion conscious boyfriend. He wasn't disappointed. When he walked in and asked for his Hogwarts robes he was told that another young man was out back and being fitted and to just go behind the curtain and that she'd be there in a jiffy. As he started to move out back he heard someone whining about how you couldn't wear any decent colours and how the uniform sucked, that is until the person saw just who had come around the corner. When Draco had spotted his boyfriend he decided that he didn't want to talk to the seamstress and so he started talking to Harry about how good he looked and about how he had already bought the rest of their supplies as they would need a whole new wardrobe and would have to go to several different places to buy what they wanted. He also started talking about how different it was here from America and that they had to wear their robes at all times except when in their dormitories. He was still going on about it when they reached Goth Emo and Punk a store that sold everything that they would need. Well that's what Harry hoped anyway. Seven stores, two hundred and fifty two mesh shirts, five hundred button ups, six hundred pairs of tight leather pants and all the other accessories that you need later, Harry and Draco were sitting in the best possible compartment on the Hogwarts Express snogging the life out of each other. They were just about to start doing a little more then making out when suddenly the door to their compartment slid open and a red headed boy and a girl with bushy brown hair and buckteeth walked in and sat down opposite. This was when Harry and Draco realized that the train had actually started to move. They were just about to go back to their make-out session when the boy decided to speak up, "What the fuck do you to think you're doing in our compartment? Also who are you I've never seen you two around here before? You aren't fags are you?"

"So what if we are? You aren't a homophobe are you? And as to why you've never seen us around here before is because we're new and as to why we are in this compartment well we got here early and this is the best compartment and my father says that a Malfoy only deserves the best," was the reply that Draco gave.

Before the guy could say anything else Harry asked "So who the hell are you two? You don't look like much. Well, you're obviously a Weasley" he said looking at the guy "but who are you?" he asked looking at the girl. 

This seemed to have snapped the red head out of whatever he was thinking "Oh, right, well I'm Ron Weasley and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger and you two are?"

"Right. I'm Harry Potter and this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy." This made Ron and Hermione gasp and they were just about to ask a few more questions when the train arrived and Harry and Draco walked off the train and into one of the carriages that took them to Hogwarts where the rest of their life would begin.

A/n: I hope you all like this chapter and that it's length will make up  
for the time that I haven't updated. I'd like to thank RyenSelenityCaliburn for all her hard work editing this chapter. Remember to review…please?


	3. Important

Hey, I just thought that I'd let you all know that Boarding School will be on-hold for a while, while I revise it but that will only happen after I've wrote and posted chapter 10 of Harry Malfoy and Chapter 6 of A Veelas' Mate so it could take awhile.

Laterz,

IWSNT


End file.
